winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sorreltail18/Archive 6
i did its under the old but above your reveiwsPrincessfairyflora 13:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC)princessfairyflora Hi, i need your help. i am trying to create a wiki but i keep failing. Would you be kind enough to except me as an admin? Hi do you think u could plz help me with something? Adimn Yes Adimn At This Wiki... January 2012 19 (UTC) Join Nymph Wiki Please Join Princessfairyflora's Nymph Wiki She Need To Users.... January 2012 20 (UTC) hey i am new so how to add friends Hi Sorrel! I was just wondering, can you make me an admin? I've ranked #38 and I have 310 achievement points. I think I'm ready. If you don't believe me, you can give me a quiz on the Winx! Thanks! SolarianLovix 22:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC)SolarianLovix Wow!!! Really!!! Aw!!! I'm very jealous with you, Sorrel-san xD! Most of my fav. series are anime and they speak Japanese... I just understand a little so I use subtitle while I'm watching ~.~. Then I know who I can ask when Idk about Japanese ^^. Yeah, I think you're right... They may come back in summer... Oh, and template... Like this. This template was edited once by an unknow user. He/she changed the color from palegreen to red... I have no idea why they like changing things not created by themselves? And I also miss my ex-Physics and Chemistry teachers. They help me a lot... But my present-Physics and Chemistry teachers... just like the dumb! All things they try to pull is making trouble for me... And I have no chances to solve their hand-made-trouble >RoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfetto 09:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) 21:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) what happened between you and user:roxy13 i notied the blockloghad a lot of you blocking eachother (sig is headline) Project Howdy Sorrel, it's me, Rose. I want to tell you that I'd like to join the Project Characters and you're its leader. So... do I have any chances to join the project? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 17:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) WHY is sucha a big wiki still on wikia, since it is so big why do wed not move off wikia sorry added 1 to many ~'s before Pokeswap (asked 2 qu's with just date/time as subject. ps. why is chat not activated? Hi, Sorrel! Its been a long time since I last talked to u. So, how r u? N who's d featured user of January? I really want it to be u! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a heavy punishment with her. Maybe she just want to impress or attract people come there with her... I just do it because I want to know the truth... Haha but if you said so, I think I'll have a ban ticket soon because I voice/read dub for Roxy - well, just help my little brothers and sisters can watch & understand Winx Club because they don't know English LOL!!! And could you please re-edit the Wizards of Black Circle's page? A crazy user edit them as Wizards of White Circle/The Fairy Lover, then Roxy became Roxxxxxxxy, Earth Fairies became Pluto Fairies, and he/she changed the wizards' names!!! I'd re-edited but I don't know what to write on that so I put Coming soon. Please fill in the Coming soon and protect the page!!! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so I am coming back! :D JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:25, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you want to know about it??? I'm sure you know BanjoGate with his Winx clips (Italian version with English subtitles). I download those videos, then we re-write the subtitles on the paper tapes and translate English to our native language ^^ and read your character(s) at your turn via the microphone xD. Each person read a characters (main only), for a few minor characters, each of us take a part of it, too. Like me, I voice for both Roxy and Daphne, of course we have to use some software to change the sound of our 2nd, 3rd, ect... characters, in order to make them different than the 1st character's voice. My friend, Huong - voice for Musa, share her 2nd room for our voicing project because her room is totally quiet. I used not to join the project at first but my friends begged me, and after that, so does my siblings and cousins. After voicing all, we save it on CD, and only the people who join the project + my friends & my siblings and cousins are allowed to watch the whole series. The others are not allowed... But we'll have a break soon because we'll have to wait for season 5. Haha, I'm still so young so if someone leaks it to the Internet... I afraid that the police will come and get us LOL!!! And after I finish the Winx project, I'll voice for Rei-chan and Hotaru-chan on Sailor Moon. I want to voice for Minako-chan but my friends said: "For Rei-chan's shouting part, you're the most suitable "voice actor"!!!" RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Very Funny! Are You Sure You Are A Cat And You Live In The Forest? February 2012 29 (UTC) I AM SARAH.i like you.plus meaw meaw meaw.i have created new wiki.but i dont know how to add badges.pls help me.i really want to improve my new wiki.would you join in. the website is winxclubimage.wikia.com. please join in. if you join u will be an admin if u show me how to add admins. please unlock bloomBendingmaster 00:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Bendingmaster 17:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC)please unlock list of stella's spells I do realize I skipped a step in the admin process, but I did so so that she could help clean up pages. I believe that she could be a great help cleaning up the wiki. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) No, I haven't. So, I don't know whether or not you sound needy. And I hate being behind as well. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Howdy!!! Long time no talk, Sorrel, I miss you so much :x :x :x!!! How do you think if we show the userboxes that users can use for themself? They will not have to create it anymore and by that we'll lower our wiki. Ah, this means "big clean up", or I can call it with funny name is Clean up Project =]]! And hey, Fatimah and I just create the wiki's rules, but there's... nothing much, except some rules for pictures, it's right . Can you check it and add the necessary rules on it? Or if this pages is not necessary, just tell me, I'll delete it :x!!!